<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold is Overrated by AnotherHydrangea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985631">Gold is Overrated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHydrangea/pseuds/AnotherHydrangea'>AnotherHydrangea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Date, First Meetings, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHydrangea/pseuds/AnotherHydrangea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never expected to meet his soulmate during a volleyball match. What's more, not even in a million years he would have thought that his soulmate would spike a ball so close to his face just after their eyes met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold is Overrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another Oihina soulmate au fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa had never seen gold. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had touched it, smelt it, and even tasted it, but not even once he had seen it. His prices and medals looked gray, and he tended to confuse the 5 yens coins with the 50 ones when he was distracted. All thanks to his soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, some days his mind would wander and imagine how if it was hard for his soulmate to not see brown. Not being able to see the tree trunks, or the color of the chocolate, or worst of all, coffee. Certainly, Oikawa should be grateful that his soulmate didn’t have the same eye color as him because both his hair and eyes were chocolate brown, looking every morning in the mirror and seeing nothing but gray was something he wasn’t pleased to imagine, so maybe not knowing what gold looked like wasn’t so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was petty – not that he would never admit it out loud – but thinking that kind of thing made him feel a little better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~❈~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never expected to meet his soulmate during a volleyball match. What's more, not even in a million years he would have thought that his soulmate would spike a ball so close to his face just after their eyes met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would swear that he had seen how Hinata’s eyes colored in a beautiful color he had never seen before. The first time he saw gold and it had been in those very menacing eyes before the ball was spiked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the initial feeling of annoyance had disappeared, he looked in shock at the other boy. Not that Hinata was even better because he was pointing at him very rudely in complete disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi had been the first one to approach him in concern. “Hinata, what's-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GRAND KING IS MY SOULMATE!?” Hinata screamed, making everyone flinch in surprise before immediately turning into stone. Karasuno’s team began to panic and attack the young middle blocker with questions he obviously couldn’t answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Seijoh’s team...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Kusokawa found his soulmate! Time to check the bets,” Iwaizumi announced making motions with his hands so everyone would gather up around him. Oikawa groaned and shoved his face into his hands in a sign of irritation. He shouldn’t be surprised that his friends and teammates had gambled about his soulmate, yet he wished they didn’t have done so. The disrespect, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You all owe me!” Hanamaki exclaimed “I bet for a guy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not fair,” Yahaba whined. He had probably bet for a girl thinking it would have been the most obvious result with how many girls were behind his captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You owe me more, I also added that it was going to be someone related to volleyball,” Iwaizumi tried to say nonchalant, though it was obvious that he was containing a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that was exactly why we didn’t want you to be part of the wager!” Hanamaki complained loudly. “You are his best friend, of course you know him more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop whimpering and pay him already,” Matsukawa patted Hanamaki’s arm’s while giving Iwaizumi some money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need new friends,” Oikawa grumbled under his breath. He turned to look in the direction of where he had last seen his soulmate just to realize that he wasn’t among the other Karasuno’s students, he only saw Kageyama glaring daggers at him. Oh great, exactly what he needed. He would deal with his former underclassman later, first, he needed to find the orange-haired boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t be so hard if he managed to get to the doors before Karasuno left, and so he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been lucky to arrive a couple of minutes before the rival team, as soon as they saw him the two captains and the bald guy surrounded the younger boy in a very overprotective way. His soulmate peeked his head out, looking at him from behind the bald guy, he seemed scared yet curious and he was so damn cute. Damn it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down everyone,” he said, raising his hands to show that he didn’t mean any harm. “I just want to exchange a couple of words with my soulmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bald guy looked ready to fight him if it wasn’t because the boy in question stepped in front of him and made a hand gesture to tell him that it was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi took that as their signal to leave them alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll wait for you at the bus Hinata,” he said before taking the bald boy from his arm and dragging him outside the school much to the other’s dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team followed up without saying much, except for Kageyama who stood up in front of him still glaring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you dare to hurt him the whole team will come after you,” he said defiantly before stomping his way out of the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that was interesting, Kageyama had never shown that kind of concern over someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just ignore him,” he heard Hinata comment before turning his entire attention at him again. “He’s just angry that I defeated him on the whole finding our soulmate stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds so like Tobio-chan,” he chuckled. At least his soulmate seems to read Kageyama’s mood very well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he saw those eyes with detail for the first time in the day. Without light, they were a dark tone of brown, but once they were illuminated just a little they shined with a beautiful golden hue. They were like gold, so enchantingly beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are so beautiful,” someone said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment he panicked and thought he had spoken his thoughts out, but soon he realized that it hadn’t been him who spoke. The younger boy turned so red as soon as he caught on what he said. So his soulmate thought his eyes were beautiful, was very blunt, and knew how to handle Kageyama? He was already intrigued by the boy, but now he wanted to know more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine’s are dull compared to yours,” he said teasingly even if he actually meant it. Hinata turned even redder at that and that made him feel satisfied. “How about we go out somewhere to get to know each other better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked at him with an expression rather hard to read. Each second that passed made Oikawa more and more nervous about the response he might get. It was unbearable how someone that tended to be so talkative and expressive could also be extremely quiet and analytical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like that,” the younger boy said, smiling softly at him. At that moment, Oikawa’s face dusted with pink and he knew that he would be completely wiped by any of Hinata’s smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~❈~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so bitter, how can you drink this?” Hinata complained after having tasted a tiny sip of coffee, Oikawa chuckled at how the younger boy grimaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the practice match, they had agreed to meet on Saturday at Oikawa’s favorite coffee shop. One, because it was on the midway to both of their homes, two, the place was cozy and calm so they would feel comfortable enough to talk, and three, the pastries and drinks of the place were really good and very diverse which meant that there were multiple options in case the other didn’t like something in specific.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you that there are sweeter coffee drinks, but I’m aware that coffee isn’t for everyone’s taste,” he gave him an apologetic smile before taking another sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never drank it before because every time I saw it I felt uneasy because I couldn’t see it’s color,” he explained while playing with his cup. “But I did like hot chocolate.”  Oikawa noticed how Hinata seemed rather content while drinking some more of his beverage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had arrived earlier Hinata had shown a lot of curiosity on those particular drinks, chocolate, and coffee. He shouldn’t be surprised, after all, they were the kind of colors he wasn’t able to see until now. Seeing Hinata so excited and full of curiosity about all the particular things that belong to the shades of brown made Oikawa think how much gold was overrated for him. Not because he didn’t want to keep winning, he was a very sore loser after all, but because he felt that nothing would compare to the way Hinata’s eyes shone with the light and with equally glowing emotions. It was breathtaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you love about volleyball the most?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden question took him off of his train of thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tell you my long story of how I fell in love with volleyball, but I don’t want to bore you with it,” he smiled playfully, remembering how Iwaizumi had forbidden him from talking of anything related to volleyball during the date. His last girlfriend had broken up with him because of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will never bore me Oikawa-san, especially not when we are talking about volleyball,” Hinata spoke firmly to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something on the way Hinata’s eyes looked at him and how straightforward he was that made Oikawa’s heart flutter. He was being completely honest and open with him even though they barely knew each other. Maybe he should start to do the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tooru,” he said blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Hinata looked at him bewildered at the sudden change of topic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you call me by my first name? Please?” without notice, his hand moved on his own and reached the other boy's hand. Hinata became a little bit flustered but didn’t pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn't it too soon?” he whispered while looking at their hands in an obvious attempt to avoid Oikawa's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it? Because the more I talk to you the more I want you in my life and the more I want to be part of yours, Shouyou” words full of honesty came out of his lips. He wasn’t used to being completely honest about his feelings, it was new to him, but everything related to Hinata was a brand new world that he found himself wanting to explore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked at him with soft eyes, no one had ever seen him with that kind of eyes, and even more, while smiling so warmly at him. It made his stomach flip and his breathing hitch a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way, Tooru,” he whispered, giving a little squeeze to his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too much for his heart, he didn’t need a mirror to know that his face was bright red, but so it was Hinata’s face. He looked so cute. He was way too cute!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself wanting to kiss the younger boy, thankfully he still had a bit of self-control so he didn’t do it. Instead, he put his free hand on Hinata’s forehead and kissed it. It might be too soon to kiss him on the lips, but he wouldn't deny that he was hoping to taste them someday. Hinata became, if possible, even redder at his action and Oikawa would never deny that he enjoyed how easily flustered his soulmate could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After recovering some of his composure, Hinata gave him a shy smile before eying somewhere else, nervousness still present on his behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to listen to your long love story with volleyball.” It was a very obvious, and maybe a little bit desperate, attempt of changing the topic which Oikawa let slide for the sake of the boy, he would love to continue teasing him, but it was enough for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but I have a question first,” he could see the younger boy gulp before nodding slowly. “when you saw me for the first time... was my hair grey?” Oikawa touched his hair with both hands in fake worry. Hinata looked like he was taken completely off guard before he started to laugh wholeheartedly at his question. And that was a sound Oikawa Tooru was sure he would never get tired of listening to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s something about Oihina that just makes want to write more.</p><p>Thanks for reading and hope you liked it!</p><p> </p><p>Come say hi:<br/><a href="https://anotherhydrangea.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/anothrhydrangea">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>